Grounded in the ninja world
by melody-and-dreams
Summary: My first fanfic. Alex is a normal 16 years old girl, who likes watching Naruto. One morning she wakes up in a different world with only a map and a letter from her family... Ok,I suck at summaries, but the story is good. D
1. Prologue

A/N:I don't own Naruto. I own just Alex and her family.

* * *

Name: Alexis (Alex)

Age: 16

Appearance: black hair reaching her waist and green eyes

Likes: chocolate and sweets; English breakfast in bed; drawing and reading books; watching Naruto; Itachi

Dislikes: mushrooms

* * *

Prologue

It was a perfect spring night. Well, for most of the people on this planet it was. Not for me. Some time before I was one of them. I was sitting peacefully in front of the computer and I was watching Naruto. And nothing bothered me but then the stupid internet stopped working. So, I was in a good mood back then and sat on the couch to watch the DVDs with the episodes. The TV, no more likely the DVD I was watching stopped and didn't want to continue with the episode. My foolish brain considered that the TV is broken and I hit the screen. Nothing happened. Then I hit it again and again……

"Stupid TV." I mumbled. "Stupid thing!"

"Alexis! Stop hitting the TV!" said my mum walking in the room. "It isn't going to work if you hit it."

"But, mum… The episodes… The Naruto…" I tried to explain that I wanted to watch TV.

"Oh, look, it's getting late. Go to bed now, Alexis." mum turned of the stupid TV and gestured me to my room.

I walked in my room and closed the door. I sat on my bed cross-legged and stared at the poster on the wall. On the poster were the Akatsuki in all their glory.

"How I wish to be there with you." I said to the poster. "But there is no possible way."

Really, there isn't! The stupid scientists still don't know how to go from a world to another. If there was some kind of intergalactic teleportation technique. But nooo. No one knew this thing! How stupid could I get? Of course there isn't anything like "intergalactic teleportation technique". We live in the reality not in a fairy tail.

I got in the bed and closed my eyes. Soon enough I was too tired and I fell asleep...


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N Nothing much to say, the prologue was really stupid but I think the first chapter is more interesting…… I don't own Naruto (just wishing).**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Deidara and Tobi**

**I was sleeping peacefully until something or rather someone started pocking me. Was it this late? I don't remember sleeping so much. I opened my eyes slowly and prepared to shout at that someone.**

**"Stop it!" I yelled and tried to beat the shit out of the ninja. Wait, ninja? Yeah, it looked just like an ANBU. "Where the hell am I?! What the hell happened to me? Oh, God!"**

**"You are in the forest near Konoha." answered the ninja. "Hey, you've got a note from someone."**

**I picked up the small piece of paper that was lying next to me and looked at it. It was a map and something written on the back of it.**

_'Dear Alex,_

_We're sorry about this, but you were watching too much TV and sitting on the _

_computer. We think is better for you to live a more active life in Konoha. _

_Your parents.'_

**"One thing, how can I be grounded in a FOREST?! Wait, you said Konoha? KONOHA?" I think I'm getting insane. My parents have grounded me in KONOHA? I mean here people don't have cars and computers! But more importantly: how did my parents know a teleportation jutsu? If they are ninjas? "Now the question isn't how I got here, it's how to get out of here."**

**The ANBU watched how I try and fail to see where north is. I looked at the rising sun. So, there is east, opposite is west, there is south and north is…opposite south. I observed the map quickly and found an "X" on it. Next to it was written **_'don't go there'_**.**

**Yeah, right, like I was going to listen to my parents. **

**"If I'm here, then… There!" I pointed in a direction and started walking. I wasn't good at reading maps but for the first time it looked easy. Like I've been here before.**

**"Konoha is in the other direction." said the ANBU.**

**"I know, I'm going somewhere else. I want to explore the world in which I am! And now I have all the time I want! Hey, I'm Alex, by the way." **

**Then I started running in the direction I've chosen without looking back. I didn't want to go to Konoha and to live there. Half of what I said was truth, I really had all the time I wanted but I had a destination. It was that place on the map which said **_'don't go there'_**. **

**After a whole day of walking or running in the forest I was officially in the middle of nowhere. I figured out that the trees here are looking exactly the same. No, not only the trees, EVERYTHING was looking exactly the same. Am I lost? I looked around but didn't find anything different. It was getting late and I was really tired. I found out that sleeping outside wasn't the greatest idea but there wasn't anything near this area. The closest land was the Land of Rain and if I think about it…there was the forbidden place on the map. Ok, maybe I'll go there tomorrow. Now for the sleep.**

**I lied on the ground near a three trunk and looked at the night sky. Here it was more beautiful than on Earth. There were more stars here. If I remember right, I'm in a different galaxy now. So, it's expected to have different stars. Yeah, I'm really stupid.**

**Sometime later, I don't know how much, while watching the stars an counting them, I felt really sleepy and closed my eyes…**

* * *

**Waking up is really strange sometimes. Today it was strange also. I was sleeping and sleeping…but the stupid rain woke me up. It was still dark and I could swear it wasn't more than 6 o'clock in the morning. I was soaking wet and felt horrible. Every part of my body was aching and I figured that I can't stand on my own feet. **

**"Wake up, Alex!" I yelled at myself. "Ok, I need to get somewhere and FAST!"**

**In the same moment someone appeared running in front of me and with all of my mind I ran into him. We fell on the ground, me on top. The ninja, or the ninja-look- alike, was wearing a black cloak with red clouds on it and an orange mask. **

**"OMG, sorry, really sorry, Akatsuki-guy!" I said while standing up. "Hey, now I remember, you were that creepy Madara or something."**

**He stood up and turned his head to me. I gulped, did I say something wrong? Wow, these ninjas are creeping me out! If he kills me? I mean he's the all high and mighty Madara Uchiha after all…**

**"Please, don't kill me! Please, don't kill me! Please,…" I whispered and backed away.**

**Madara sighed irritated and looked at the sky. I looked up too and saw a huge white bird. That meant Deidara is here. I'm saved!**

**"Oh, whoever you are, don't tell anyone who I am." Madara looked at me again. "Understood?"**

**"Y-yeah…" I nodded slowly. Stupid ninjas being so bossy! What will happen if I tell someone? He will kill me? Yeah, right! Like I believe it… **

**Deidara's bird landed softly on the ground and Deidara jumped off it. He looked at Tobi then at me and raised a eyebrow. I sneezed and shivered. It was getting colder by the second. **

**"Who's the girl?" asked Deidara. "And why is a girl staying in the rain dressed just in a T-shirt and shorties?"**

**"Tobi doesn't know, senpai!" answered Tobi in his childish voice. "Tobi found the girl here."**

**"To make it easy for you, I'm Alex and I'm 16." I said and both Tobi and Deidara looked at me with the 'Wow, she talks?' look.**

**"And you are here, because…?" started Dei but when he didn't find an explanation for why I was here, he stopped.**

**"I'm here, in the middle of nowhere, because I got lost in this all-the-same forest!" I yelled at him. "Isn't it obvious? Oh, you ninjas are sometimes sooo hopeless…" **

**"Sempai, Tobi says we should tell the leader about her. She knows many things about us!" suggested Tobi.**

**Deidara sighed: "What do you know?"**

**"Well, I know your past and your future…Probably everything about the Akatsuki." I smirked at his 'WTF' look. **

**"Alex, or whatever her name was, is coming with us." well I think Dei has changed his mind. "Leader might not kill you if you say something useful."**

**These people are scaring me. Everyone wants to kill me! So what if I'm a strange girl coming from Earth with wrong expectations about the Akatsuki? I'm still a human, right? RIGHT?!**

**"Well, let's go to the headquarters." Deidara hopped on the bird and helped me get on it, too. Did I mention that I'm scared from heights? **

**"Isn't…Tobi coming?" I asked remembering to say 'Tobi' not 'Madara'. **

**"Tobi moves faster than you so... See you in the HQ!" Tobi cheered and watched how the bird got higher and higher in the sky. **

**I gulped - it was scary up here! It was too high and cold. I hugged Dei tightly like my life depended on it. Yeah, my life really depended on not falling from the bird. We were flying over the forest and it looked really beautiful from up here. In the distance I saw a village. Not very big but not very small also. **

**"It's the village hidden in the rain." said Deidara. "In a couple of minutes we'll get there. Alex, hey, are you listening to me?"**

**"Too scary! Scary!!! It' too high…" I screamed. "Stop it! Stop the bird, damn it! I want to see the daylight again! I don't wanna die!" **

**I was scared to death. Well, what do you expect from me? I'm coming from Earth and I know about the Akatsuki from the internet. I've read many fanfics in which people appear in this world, but (there is always one 'but') I never expected it to be so scary… I mean this is something like different reality, isn't it? So if I die here then I will be death on Earth, too? I'm becoming paranoid. Maybe I'm just dreaming. **

**"We're here!" stated Dei shaking me off of my thoughts. "Was it that scary?"**

**"Uh, what? This is your 'here'? This is your SECRET hideout? Dei, no offence, but people can see it from Konoha, I think." the building was more than HUGE. It was veeeery high! Something like our buildings with 18 storeys. **

**"That's the catch. No one will suspect a group of people who live in a building like this." explained Deidara. "You can stare at it as much as you want, it isn't a genjutsu. Now let's get inside 'coz it's cold out here."**

**He made some hand signs and the huge black door opened slowly. Deidara forced me in and closed the door. Inside was dark and I suppose - scary. What was going to happen next? The Almighty Leader of the most feared badass organisation is going to come here and yell at me and then kill me, because of my knowledge? Nah, his stupid pierced face won't scare me that easy… **

**No, don't believe what I'm saying, I have a strange imagination sometimes… But what was really going to happen? **

* * *

**One more thing before I tell you 'Bye!': **

**Thanks for the first two reviews from ****angel of wind**** and ****SamXwasXhere!**

**Now, please, press the green button and REVIEW this chapter!**

**Bye!**


	3. Chapter 2

A/N :Finally! New year's eve! Sorry, that I haven't written for a long time but I had a major writer's block and my laptop crashed. Yesterday I finally managed to fix the problem and here is my new year's present for you! :) Sorry the chapter is short but next one won't be.

* * *

**Chapter 2: Strange welcoming...**

**Inside the building was very dark. Not completely because there were some candles lightning up the walls. That made everything more scary. Well, who expected anything more different than this to be the base of the criminal masterminds in this Universe?... **

**And it was only a matter of seconds for the Akatsuki to arrive and start staring wordlessly at me. I started to freak out at the sight of the pair Rinnengan eyes staring at me without blinking. Then the leader of Akatsuki stepped closer and said:**

**"Well, well, what do we have here?"**

**"Tobi found her in the forest! Is Tobi a good boy now?!" the masked missing-nin cheered. **

**"She looks familiar." said someone in the shadows. How can he say this when here is dark? And how do I look familiar? "I think I've seen her before."**

**"Can I eat her?" asked another someone, who - I assume - was Zetsu.**

**"No, she might come in use for the organisation. She has a great amount of chakra." stated Pein. **

**Me, in use for the organisation? No way in hell! And I don't have any chakra. I think Pein's abilities are starting to wear off. I decided to do the wisest thing I ever thought about. I stood up from the floor and said:**

**"Excuse me, sir, but I don't have ANY chakra. I think you're more than mistaking!" **

**"So, do you like the place?" asked he changing the topic. "Because you're going to live here."**

**"Well, I can HONESTLY say that I haven't seen ANYTHING like it before. But, please, LET ME OUT OF HERE!!!!" I screamed in the leader's face.**

**"And I can Honestly say that I have NEVER heard anything like this before." he started. "And I may not hear ANYTHING ever again. So, would you join Akatsuki or rather be killed?"**

**Huh, he didn't give me much of a choice, did he? Join or die. If I join there is a possibility I would die… And if I don't join, then I would definitely die. Then I'll…**

**"OK, OK, you win. I'll join." I smiled brightly. "I've always wondered how you get people to join your organization. Do you advertise? Something like 'Join Akatsuki today! It's the opportunity of a lifetime!' …"**

**Some of the members burst out laughing at my comment. Others just stayed emotionless. Then someone stepped out of the shadows and I recognised that I was a certain Uchiha. Itachi Uchiha. **

**"That sense of humour. These looks. I know who you are, girl." said he. "You are Alexis."**

**"Yeah, and you're the missing-Uchiha-nin. Now tell me something I don't know. And, excuse me, do I have to know you personally?"**

**He looked at me strangely for some minutes. His red eyes observing every single part of me. Then said something very unexpected.**

**"You've grown up since the last time I saw you." **

**"What?!" I screamed and not thinking of what I'm doing I slapped him across the face leaving a red mark. "You. Have. Seen. Me?! And why don't I remember ANYTHING like this?!"**

**For a minute everything was quiet and everyone was staring at me. I started to panic. Are they going to kill me now and then because I hit The Uchiha Itachi or he is going to kill me later slowly and painfully? Maybe the second. After that minute of silence, Deidara started to laugh uncontrollably.**

**"She…she…hit him! She hit the great Uchiha Itachi! Either she's insane and doesn't know who she's facing or she's very powerful. Maybe the first one."**

**Of course, only seconds later I realised that I just did the biggest mistake in my poor life. I hit Itachi. Ok, I knew what I was doing but I didn't think of the consequences. **

**"I'm sorry, I'm sorry! I'm really sorry! I didn't mean to…" I started apologising to the Uchiha hoping that he won't kill me. "Please don't kill me, please, please…"**

**"Just shut up." Itachi sighed. "Shut up or I'll kill you."**

**I just nodded terrified. I knew criminals were cruel but this was over the cruelness. To tell me to shut up. To tell ME to SHUT UP?! Who does he think he is? Or he'll kill me? Ok, then I won't come in use for Akatsuki… Perfect. PERFECT! My life is just perfect right now. I am GROUNDED in the middle of nowhere called 'the headquarters of Akatsuki', I hit an S-class criminal mastermind and I have to keep quiet or he'll kill me. He brightened my day, you know. Now I'm feeling much happier than before. (:**

**"Hey, stop it!" shouted Konan angrily and then smiled. "Aren't we going to make a party for our new member…before Someone kills her?"**

**I sighed. Thank God, Konan still exists… If it wasn't her I would be dead by now, I think. From now on, I might keep quiet around the Uchiha for my own good.**

**"Ok, then. Party…" sighed Pein. "Pray that the lights of this place will come on. We haven't used them from quite a lot time…" **

**He clapped his hands and some of the lights started turning on with GREAT difficulties.**

**"Yay, PARTY!!!" cheered Tobi (old man Madara) and started jumping up and down. "Party, party, party!!!"**

**The members of the organisation started to walk out of the room leaving me with Itachi and Konan.**

**"You two go. Leader-sama is waiting for you. I'll be preparing things for the party." Konan smiled. **

**I looked at her, then at Itachi who was staring at me emotionlessly. I gulped and decided that almighty Pein wouldn't want to wait for us. So, I started walking in an unknown to me direction until Itachi stopped me.**

**"His office is the opposite way."**

**"Oh, excuse me for not knowing this!" I shouted. **

**"Didn't I tell you to shut up?"**

**"I don't care…"**

**"Come on." Itachi grabbed my hand and started dragging in the right way. **

**I didn't struggle though. I let him drag me all the way to a strange metal door. On this door was written with golden letters ****"Leader"**** . ****I wonder what will Pein say? Maybe something like: 'Hey, girl. Join or I'll kill you PERSONALLY!' . After this thought passed my mind I started to struggle against Itachi's grip and started to yell:**

**"Help meh! Someone!!!! I don't wanna die! Please, I don't wanna go in there!" **

**But who listens? No one, I suppose. We entered the dark room or now called leader's office. And all I saw were two unblinking Rinnengan eyes glowing in the darkness. On second thought, I want this to end right here and now! Jashin, let me die peacefully because I don't want to see Pein again when it's dark.**

**"Hello." greeted Pein. "Please, take a seat…" **

* * *

And not to forget to thank to red-dragon93551, Scatter_Inner_Sakura, TheEncantingNinjaPenguin, charapop and Ino_Y._Uchiha for reviewing!

And now please review! :)


	4. Chapter 3 Part 1

A/N: Hi, I haven't written for so long… Sorry about that, I had a major writers block. And it hasn't gone away. I just wanted to write something, because today is my birthday… This is the first part of the 3rd chapter. It's not long but, as I said before, I still have a writer's block. However, enjoy…

Chapter 3: Refusal Part 1

"Hello." Greeted Pein. "Please, take a seat."

To take a seat? He wants us to take a seat?! In this darkness?! I'll definitely end on the…

"Itai!" I mumbled and gritted my teeth. Yep, I definitely ended on the floor.

Itachi calmly sat somewhere or so it seemed. He didn't fall, right. Pein just looked at me without blinking…again. Then finally, he spoke:

"Itachi, do you think that this is the girl you knew before?"

"Yes, that's Alexis, on the floor in front of you." Answered Itachi calmly and walked past me. Then he switched the light and helped me get up.

"Geez, thanks. Why didn't you switch the lights in first place?" I looked at him as I sat on the chair which happened to be right behind me. "Do you ninjas always live in such darkness? How do you fight intruders? I bet there were times you fought against each other, while the intruders were watching."

Pein's eyes narrowed dangerously. Oh, well, I pissed off another Akatsuki member. I have so much luck these days… First, an ANBU wanted to take me to Konoha, then I ran into Madara, I got a flight on Deidara's bird (which was SCARY), I hit the great Uchiha Itachi without getting killed and now I said something wrong to The Akatsuki Leader. Who can say he lived through all this in two days? That's right – I FEEL lucky!

"Leader-sama, really, do you think she can be in any use of the organization?" asked Itachi. "She's more annoying than my little brother."

I was more annoying than Sasuke. Well, that's an honor. And said from the grat Uchiha prodigy... You say dream, I say - ~

„Alexis. Earth to Alexis." someone shouted at me and my eyes snapped. I saw Itachi a few sentimetres away from my face.

„Phew, it's just you..." I sighed in relief. "I actually thought that I was back on Earth!"

"So, Alex, why are you here? Why aren't you home in Konoha?" asked Pein and finally blinked.

"I'm grounded." Another sigh escaped my lips. "And your question should be 'why aren't you home on the planet Earth'. And my answer should be: 'how could I know?!'

Now Itachi was staring at me, too. Great. I feel like being interrogated… Yep, I definitely was being interrogated by two criminals. Two of the most evil and sexy criminals. Oh, don't mind me. I'm in the age when people have dirty imaginations. Anyway, I tried to stare at them too, but ended giggling. Which made Itachi raise an elegant brow.

"What is so funny?"

"Have you seen yourself? YOU are the funny ones. Have you ever seen a criminal who wears PURPLE nail polish?! And if you were real criminals, you should've killed me by now! Not trying to to turn back my memories! Cause I don't remember him." I managed to choke out when Itachi pinned me to the wall, his Sharingan blazing.

"Uchiha, Uchiha… Calm down. I know what happened to her." Pein put a hand on Itachi's shoulder. "Her memories have been erased."

My eyes widened even so slightly. I was starting to have problems with breathing so I thought that I am delusional. How can someone erase memories?! And who erased mine? Why? Who is so cruel? And why did that someone erase my memories of Itachi? After all, what has Itachi done? He is too sexy to be erased from my mind. Yeah, I know he killed his clan but...but I don't know.

"So what do you remember about Uchiha?" demanded Pein. My eyes narrowed slightly as I tried to inhale.

I was frustrated. Again that stupid question. And how can I answer it? Well, I know many things about Itachi from the show, but I can't tell about them if I want to be alive. And maybe I won't be alive for long, judging by Itachi's grip on my throat. I tried to pry his hand of but the grip only tightened.

"Can't breathe…" I mumbled while darkness started to overcome me. With last strength I dug my nails in his arm. I saw the blood starting to seep from the scratches.

And then everything became black…

A/N Thanks for the reviews from HidanxRai4ever, beanie300, red-dragon93551, Scatter Inner Sakura, MissVampyre, Ereneviana

Special thanks to Razorgaze

The second part of the chapter will be up soon, I promise...


	5. Chapter 3 Part 2

_Hey! I still have the writers block but Gotta Luv The Name__ gave me a reason to write. This is dedicated to her and her little sis Ariella. I wish everything to get better for her!_

Chapter 3: Refusal Part 2

I don't remember how much time I was unconscious but I slowly started to wake. I felt dizzy and I had a terrible headache. One question popped in my mind – where was I? I noticed I was lying in a comfy bed. The room was plain. There were some bookshelves on the walls and a table near the large window.

"You're awake." Said someone and I jumped from the bed ending on the floor again.

Itachi was leaning against the door frame. Wait, Itachi? Why is he here? Or more correctly – why AM I here?! Wasn't he the one who caused my unconsciousness? Oh, I'm so going to kill him. Slowly and painfully!

"You again!" I growled standing from the floor. "You stupid Uchiha! I'm so going to kill you right now!"

"Wait, wait…" he sighed as he caught my fist. "Leader-sama wanted to speak with you this afternoon."

"Aww… Again?" I complained trying to free my hand. "*cough* Itachi… I want to be free!"

He released my fist and started to leave the room when I pocked him on the forehead like he used to do to Sasuke. His eyes narrowed dangerously but then he smirked and walked away leaving me alone in the boring room.

I walked to the window and looked outside. It was raining. I hated rain since… I don't remember since when. Curtains, curtains? Ah, there they are! I pulled them so I couldn't see the rain anymore. Then I started to rummage through the many scrolls on the shelves. After I read some of them I figured that this had been Orochimaru's room.

There were millions of forbidden jutsus in these scrolls. Some of the them were easy but other were too complicated even for an S-class criminal. My eyes caught a glimpse of one of the most complicated ones – the renascent technique. I found a piece of paper and wrote on it 'second chance' then attached it to that scroll. Maybe I could tell Pein about what I found in the room… Or maybe he already knows?

I stretched lazily and sat in the big armchair next to the bed and saw the plate of food that was on the nightstand. Oh, someone thought about me? I picked carefully the plate and sat in the armchair again.

The ramen or whatever it was called was very tasty. Now I knew why Naruto ate so much ramen! For dessert there was a cup of yummy looking fruits. Wow, I didn't know Akatsuki had a good taste in food. I picked a strawberry and continued reading a bingo book I found hidden behind some scrolls.

"Interesting… Here says Orochimaru left Akatsuki because of Itachi?" I murmured to myself. "Ah, right… They said it in the episodes, too. I wonder if…"

"Oh, so you actually knew something?" asked someone behind me. This someone definitely wasn't Itachi. It was…

"Madara?!" I shouted. "Haven't you ninjas heard of knocking on the door before coming in?! You're troublesome…"

"Pein sent me to bring you. It's already afternoon." Madara looked at the big clock on the wall. "Just change into these. He's waiting for you in the last room down this corridor."

Then the immortal Uchiha disappeared into a puff of smoke before I could complain about anything. He seemed to be clever enough... I looked at the clothes he gave me and foud a black mesh top, black pants, black ninja boots and an Akatsuki cloak. Yeah, the Akatsuki cloak I was dreaming of… Well, when I see Pein, I should thank him! After all not every day you have a chance to wear something like this.

I sighed and dressed quickly in the outfit. It fitted me perfectly. I looked at my reflection in the mirror. The cloak was a bit oversized and I looked funny in it. No, I didn't look funny. I looked somewhat deadly. This piece of clothing didn't suit my character. Was Akatsuki actually for me? If Pein asked me to join what would I say? For a moment I panicked. My thoughts raced in my mind with no orientation.

After a few minutes I found myself looking at the strange girl in the mirror. She wasn't me. She looked more cruel and there was no smile on her face. Her eyes were narrowed slightly as she looked back at me.

"_What are you doing! You can't refuse! It's once in a life opportunity!" yelled my inner angrily. "Don't even try to refuse! I'll kill you!"_

"No, I refuse…" I murmured to myself. I wasn't going to listen to my inner voice. "I refuse for now…"

_A/N – Really thanks for the reviews! The reviews are the thing that keeps the author writing. So I thank for the reviews from: Lunarfox's Silverdusk; Yue the snow queen; Scatter Inner Sakura; Yuti-chan and Gota Luv The Name._

_Claire-chan, hope your sister likes it. Tell her to get better soon! _

_Alex_


End file.
